


A Princess's Fall

by PrincessOfZelda



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Abuse, Bad Ending, Breeding, Clothed Sex, Collars, Corruption, Degradation, Excessive Semen, F/M, Hair-pulling, Impregnation, Large Cock, Leashes, Spanking, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfZelda/pseuds/PrincessOfZelda
Summary: With Link's defeat, Zelda was left captured by Ganondorf to be subjected to whatever he wished. Breaking down the princess was his goal, and after finally accomplishing what he sought after, he can enjoy the fruits of labor and corruption onto the poor Princess of Hyrule.





	A Princess's Fall

At a mirror in a dark lit bathing room stood Zelda, quite fixated with putting on makeup for the night. The night she was going to have was clear just from her outfit alone. As much as she did look like a princess in this with the armored pieces around the place, along with the little skirt that covered her rear, she looked equally like a slut, perhaps even more than a princess should. Not like she minded, it had its purpose. Smacking her lips together and taking one last look at herself, a simple nod would happen as she turned on her heel out to the door. Where she went was the destination her night would be spent.

Link was her boyfriend and truly, her heart was his. One would expect that would be who was waiting for her. Swinging the door open, Zelda for one moment remembered her love for Link, and yet, the next--

"I do hope you weren't waiting too long, _master_ ~" Who else would she be calling that besides her captor, Ganondorf. At first, she was fighting against him, truly believing her heart only belonged to Link. Over time this truth would become just another thing that would be glossed over with the thought of her captor. It wasn't clear at first, but there was actually a collar and leash that clung right to her neck, with a tag in the shape of a triforce that read, "Ganon's Bitch". Within mere seconds of standing in front of him in such attire, she was soaking her panties with feminine juices, ones that no-one else would ever be able to see beside him. She was even panting like a dog, legs trembling as she stood there and looked towards his nearly nude body.

"I've been waiting long enough. Hurry it up, whore." Ganon spoke out with a thunderous voice, at least being that loud to her. Enough to make her legs quake, and more fluids to soak into her pink and yellow thong so much that it would drip into her thigh highs. Speaking no more, she'd do as she was asked. **Whore** was the word that constantly rang out in her head though, something she's grown to enjoy. Being degraded, flaunted and used as a slave, having no use besides using her holes to please the man. Every time he said it he could see the effect it had on her. At first, it was just a mere word that would piss her off. There were other closeted kinks of hers she never knew she had previous that he unlocked though, and the more he explored her body, the easier it was to make her submit.

Finally climbing upon the bed with him, the first thing Ganon's grip took hold of was her leash. Important to show who was in control here, not as if she would forget. This was a normal routine, but tonight was indeed incredibly special. Becoming his bitch meant that the inevitable was going to happen. That he had to breed her for all he had. Nobody else would be coming for her, and Zelda was clueless to the fate that had befallen Link. When she was in the bedroom with him, Link was just a mere memory. Or is it? Link? Who... was that again? She actually couldn't truly remember, but if she couldn't remember, then it truly must not matter anymore.

Back to reality comes Zelda, only by a slap across her face from Ganon. Enough to leave a mark there, and make her squeal out as juices sprayed from her soaked thong. Leaning forwards again towards his underwear, she gripped onto the hem using her pearly white teeth to drag them downwards. Having trouble at first just because of his huge cock, the princess would manage after a minute of trouble allowing his length to break free. Not even hard, yet he was absolutely giant. He measured it for her. Flaccid, 8 inches in length minimum, and 2 inches in girth. Errect...? 16 inches, and 3.5 inches. All she was waiting for was the word, staring at it with her blue eyes as if she hadn't eaten for days, and it was a full course meal. Which was kind of the case. She hadn't gotten his dick in longer than a week. 

"M-Master, you must have... missed me so much...~ Don't worry, I'll take good care of this dick..." Wiggling her skirted bottom was Zelda, that fabric covering her most proud part. That huge, thick ass of hers.

"...Go ahead then." Ganon spoke out for her as confirmation to get this started.

No hesitation any more, she would grab at the head of his dick and lift the heaviness up, pressing her tongue right against the lower part of his shaft. Right near his balls that were saved up just for this night. His musk filled up her nose to where no other scent entered, just his manly scent that drove her crazy with lust. However, she must keep herself together until he takes control. Quivering in delight from being graced with his massive dick, she'd drag her royal tongue upwards, making sure to go slow and get every little nerve tickled by her oral muscle.

One thing even Ganon could admit was that Zelda was an amazing cock sucker. Almost like her mouth was graced by gods, but it was nothing compared to her cunt. She was so amazing that he even threw his head back and groaned out once she reached the tip. Using both her small hands on his ever-growing penis, her tongue would swirl around the tip over and over again, saliva dripping down his length all the while her hands pumped at expert speeds. Having her take control like this was nothing he would ever allow though.

Reaching forward with a growl, his strong hand would grip a handful of her freshly combed, blonde hair. Blue eyes going wide at his sudden aggression, she'd make an attempt to look up at him even though she knew what was going to happen next, forcing her to smirk a bit. Ganon still saw her sly smile that appeared on her cock sucking lips, which only made him want to do it more. Suddenly, Zelda's smile was wiped right off of her face as he shoved much of his huge cock into her drooling mouth. A moan vibrated off of it from his deepthroating attempt, mascara that she had put on now running down her face as beads of sweat formed along her forehead. Things were beginning to get serious.

Zelda still was a massive slut that enjoyed choking down on cock though, so this challenge was all but welcomed to her. More ways to get him upset, the harder she'll be fucked into the bed tonight. Trying her best to shove more into her throat, it seemed her max went right to 14 inches, nothing past. Now it was Ganon who smirked and dragged her upwards by her hair. As instantly as she was dragged up, he thrust her head downwards just as quick. Using her mouth as a high-quality fuck hole was always a way that he loved to wake up. Something that he has missed. There was no way he was letting such an amazing whore get away.

Up and down, up and down, speeds picking up quick. Zelda's gagging sounds were all to be heard in the room, besides Ganon grunting that is. That blonde brain of hers was complete mush, thinking about nothing besides choking down on his penis. Shaking her hips back and forth, causing her skirt to flutter back and give him a nice view of that massive flesh that was called her backside. While he was getting a fellatio from a princess, he could not help himself to his prize, like usual. Not holding back, his hand struck down on one of those pillow-like cheeks of hers, causing a ripple of flesh to occur and easily marking it, like her face, with a handprint. Instead of cumming everywhere like before, she was encouraged. Sucking harder, sucking faster, preparing for him to fill up her mouth and paint her white. Which didn't need to last long. His huge cock was sensitive from not having attention for so long, and thus, caused him to finish earlier than expected. Ganon was blasting her, filling her mouth up with his semen that was incredibly thick. Something like slime, but much thicker and not as gross. The cock sucker wouldn't mind drinking down his semen either, chugging it down as she should. Pulling back after he had released half, he would spray just as much across her face, her hair, her chest to mark who her owner is.

This was nowhere near the end though, as clear as that may have been before. Still catching her breath, Ganon would turn her to face the other way, to where her thick ass was pointing right at him. Zelda had no time to speak as he dragged his fingers upwards along her clothed snatch, forcing a pleasured gasp out of her mouth and the slick sound of her juicy cunt. The panting princess would look back towards him, cheeks already red out of desperation and practically begging for it. She watched as he licked up the juices he obtained from her snatch, staring back down towards her after it was done. Grabbing a handful of her ass and leaning downwards, he only spoke out one simple thing as he prepared himself, moving her thong out of the way and dragging that cock head of his along with her needy hole;

" _Beg._ "

Two handfuls of the sheet were grasped by Zelda, eyes rolling back, panting from his aggressiveness. It was almost like hypnotism, but it wasn't. This was entirely because of her own lust driving her to become nothing more than a whore. A breeding bitch. His property from now, until she dies. Ready as she'll ever be, non-existent hearts filled her eyes as she proudly begged for him.

"Master, master!! All I can think about is your fat, humongous penis filling me up and destroying my cunt... I beg of you, oh please master, use your bitch and finally make me your own! Throw me onto the bed and drive your monster cock into my previously royal pussy, taint it more with your presence. Pound me into the bed non-stop and breed me with many heirs to the throne... to your throne!~ Only you can truly please me, so master, DESTROY MY C-- Hnnnmmhhggh!!!~"

Finishing her words was not an option, Ganon had heard enough of what she wanted. Plus, cutting her off from her squealing like a piglet out of the ecstasy that her body felt from being invaded was like music to his ears. His giant cock stretched her out incredibly, even spurted some excess semen from the fellatio right into her cunt as if to add more lube.

Something similar to how wild animals would have intercourse, that was what occurred with the two of them. Primal pounding was all that this could be named. Purely for pleasure, nothing for love. Constant hits across her rippling bubble butt as his hips impacted right against hers, pulling out and pushing in the entirety of his length. He had used her plenty of times, but for some reason, Zelda's cunt felt exceptionally tight today. This was due to the one thought that occurred to her as he destroyed her.

She was going to be bred.

Yes, that was all she cared about right now as their sloppy lovemaking sounds echoed throughout the room, and her moans similar to that of an 18-year-old prostitute being gangbanged by huge cocks for the first time would make. Shaking her hips is what she remembers, nothing of being a princess. Instead, she was more thinking about what their names would be if they'd be boys or girls. The boys would most likely become soldiers, while the girls just became for breeding. She had no say in what happens to the children besides caring for them.

The sensitivity came on once again as Ganon pounded away, slowly stripping away any of the thoughts she was currently trying to have. Mush was all her brain was, practically turning into a blonde bimbo that drools over cock any chance she gets. Putting her hair in a ponytail of sorts, Ganon would get a handful of her hair again and use that to help thrust, just trying to bury as much of his dick against her womb that was constantly being smooshed by his penis. How many times has she squirted onto the bed by now? Not even she remembered or cared. Zelda just shivered from being dicked by someone so much bigger than her, forcing out orgasms nearly every single thrust. Then, it occurred. One thrust deep inside of her and a roar coming from his mouth. Oh, not to mention him forcing her head into the sheets as well. Showing his pure domination over his bitch, Ganon leaned over the sweaty, moaning mess that was Zelda, and bred her. His giant, thick load. Gallons of hot, sticky semen. Globs of potent and plentiful cum. All stuffing her cunt and making her something similar to custard filled pastry that was filled up far too much. Being clogged by his cock and with how thick his cum is, she couldn't do much else but lay there and embrace that amazing seed.

Breeding sow has no time to rest though. Deciding to just make certain and preparing for the rest of the night, Ganon would force Zelda onto her back while she was still on his cock, causing her to gasp. Now looking up into his eyes to only see one thing. Lust. She could tell he needed to unload so much more, and this was how he was going to do it. Forcing her fabric covered legs upwards, and her heeled feet behind her head, he began to pound into her cum filled cunt at excessive speeds. How much it was like glue and trying to stick himself inside of her to keep her plugged didn't matter if his thrusts were so strong.

How he didn't break the bed was unimaginable from the strength of his pounding, but the sounds of the bed were creaking on through the room. They wouldn't be heard though. Her pussy, and her moans, that were all that was heard. In and out he went, the strings of his previous load connecting their two lower bodies. Zelda's cunt was already getting red from the pounding, but even that wasn't noticeable. She was in too much bliss to notice any soreness, and the cum marking her overflowing cunt didn't allow that to be visible either. 

Then came the second load. This was the one that caused her body to twitch, her eyes to roll into her head, her tongue to hang out. The appearance of a true whore as he dumped his cream right into her royal hole. Her previously royal hole. Even after cumming twice, he still wasn't done. He came for his third time inside of her cunt. Then his fourth. Fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth... Nearly a full day of pure, raw, breeding sexual intercourse occurred between the two. They started at dusk, they finished nearly to noon the next day. 

Ganon had already cleaned up and left to check up on things, not deciding to stay due to the time. He left Zelda there, passed out due to her exhaustion. Cum endlessly dripped out of her smothered, incredibly sore snatch, while her upper body dripped his white seed as well from the first orgasm of his. The only markings of her own orgasm were puddles on the bed that wasn't covered in his seed, and the fabric that clung to her legs that showed the stream of her juices. Her ass not being visible, but there were red marks all over it that showed how much he enjoyed her backside. Hickey and bite marks along her neck and breasts, and some handprints across her face as well. Even while passed out, she really did look like nothing more than a cumdumpster. Something to be used, and bred constantly.

How far a princess would fall. Once being so strong and cared about her people. Now...?

Zelda's collar spoke for its self. Nothing more than a corrupted shell of her past self. Ganon's Bitch.  
Zelda, Ganon's Proud Whore.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, my first actual smut story. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this to the end, even if it may not be all that amazing. Any criticism would be greatly appreciated as to help me for the future.


End file.
